Battle of the Boys
by ex-thesparker
Summary: When Will stumbles in on Gabriel and Tessa flirting in the training room will he finally release his feelings or just push them deeper inside him self. Please R & R, thanks
1. The Truth

**I do not own anything; all belongs to the brilliant Cassandra Clare.**

Battle of the Boys

Tessa and Sophie were both in the training room with the Lightwood brothers. Gideon was helping Sophie with throwing knifes and Gabriel was helping Tessa swing a long sword properly.

Tessa wasn't used to this size of sword; she usually used a short sword or dagger. After seeing her struggle with the weight of the blade, Gabriel swooped behind her and placed his left hand on her hip and his right hand just above her elbow. Tessa had noticed this but was fairly comfortable with the sign of affection. She had started to fancy Gabriel, but a voice in the back of her head continued to tell her that he was only doing this to bother Will.

_William Herondale._ Tessa had tried so hard to get him out of her head. She just couldn't deal with him anymore. All his mind games and mixed feeling. It was too much. One day we would be very affectionate then the next day he would have that same innocent look in his eyes. Like nothing had happened- nothing at all. Thinking about Will had distracted her and she lost her grip on the sword. It came clashing down, almost skewering Gabriel's foot. Tessa blushed slightly and at the same time they both leaned down to pick up the fallen blade. Their heads awkwardly hit each other's and a sly smile grew on Gabriel's face.

"My deepest apologies, Ms. Gray," He said, his lips barely parting. Tessa adored those lips, so full and pink. She had noticed that whenever Gabriel got nervous he bit his bottom lip, leaving little white imprints.

"Of course, Mr. Lightwood," Tessa replied while Gabriel offered a hand to help her up. Out of nowhere a leather dagger flew and the hilt hit Gabriel straight in the wrist. He yelped and cradled his right arm. Tessa looked up and found the person who had thrown the dagger, William Herondale, and he was drunk as hell.

Will stumbled in and yelled, "See Lightwood, even a drunk has more accuracy than you!"

"Ha! That's about as realistic as Demon Pox!" Gabriel called back, taking a step towards Will.

Will's rage flared as he pointed a long finger a Gabriel, "Just you wait, Demon Pox is real. Once I find a way to show the rest of the world, you family will be _swimming _in it!"

Gabriel just laughed and raised an eyebrow, "Of course. So why is it that you are so drunk," He checked his silver watch, "At four o' clock in the afternoon."

Will, faking a hurt face, looked over to Tessa for the first time, and then looked back to Gabriel. Will's eyes noticeably brightened and a sly smile creaked onto his face. Mockingly he said, "Oh Gabriel, you're looking after my health, how sweet. Could it be that you are finally going to admit that you fancy me?"

"_Obviously, _actually the only I fancy here would be Tessa." Gabriel announced; both Gideon and Sophie turned their attention to the others.

Tessa flushed and whispered, "What..."

Will raised an eyebrow, a tad of jealously flashed through his eyes. No one caught it because it was gone so fast. He could never announce his feelings for Tessa like that. Sure he had tried but he was never successful. The Gabriel just stood there and did it.

"Well then it looks like we are both fighting for the same thing." Will said through gritted teeth.

He could not let Gabriel take her away from him. She was his. _His Tessa_, not some stuck up, low life's like Gabriel Lightwood. He had wanted her more than anything, and ironically she was the one thing he couldn't get. He had tried to push away his feeling, he thought he couldn't love. He knew it excised but he thought that quality didn't apply to him. It never had- never before her. He couldn't take it anymore, take the waiting, take the hoping that she would come into his room one night during a storm and say she was afraid and she needed _him _to protect her.

Then the only thing that brought him back down to reality was a little gasp that came from next to Gabriel. Will raised his solemn blue eyes and looked up to see Tessa glaring at him. Then she shuffled past Gabriel and past Will. Gabriel called after her, but she just yelled back. "I can't do this right now, trainings' over."


	2. What she was fighting against

_Then the only thing that brought him back down to reality was a little gasp that came from next to Gabriel. Will raised his solemn blue eyes and looked up to see Tessa glaring at him. Then she shuffled past Gabriel and past Will. Gabriel called after her, but she just yelled back. "I can't do this right now, trainings' over."_

With one last dirty look at Gabriel, Will ran out of the room after Tessa. He looked around in the hallway for her; he caught a glance of her dress as she turned around the corner. Without a hesitation he ran after her.

Tessa couldn't deal with what was happening. She always had feelings for Will, but recently she had been pushing those feelings away. She thought he could never feel the same way, he didn't care for anymore. Well, except maybe Jem. She needed fresh air right now. She could think of only one place to go, the roof.

Finally she erupted through the roof hatch and stared out at the open sky. She could see everything from there. Her favourite view was the Thames River.

She had always wanted to get on a little wooden boat and just take it across the silky water. Months ago she could only imagine herself with one person on that boat…Will. But recently she had found herself staring at Gabriel Lightwood. She knew he was a jerk, but somehow he changed around her. He was kind and caring with her. She thought he would never consider a Downworlder. He was a Lightwood after all. Then today he just blurts out that he fancied her too. She wanted to say something there, but her mouth just wouldn't open. Maybe it was because Will was there, or maybe it was because part of her just couldn't believe it.

Why did everything have to be so complicated! She just wanted to scream. She opened her mouth a bit but the cold London air hit her throat and she closed it again. Tears started swelling up in her eyes, blurring her vision. She was actually thankful that no one came after her. She hated it when people saw her cry. Shadowhunters never cried; there were strong as bricks. Uh, how could a Shadowhunter fancy a bloody Downworlder? Gabriel's father probably put him up to it. That little bastard, how could she be so foolish?

That pushed her over the edge; tears started falling down her cheeks like slim little rivers. She hastily wiped them away. The cold air was hitting her like knives but she couldn't face the two boys, not yet. She didn't care about anything anymore. Since the moment she got to the Institute she felt like an outcast. No one accepted her. They all thought they knew what she was thinking, but they were ever so wrong.

She walked over to the edge and swung one leg over then the other. She just sat there, not caring if she fell or not. She never really noticed how tall the Institute actually was, maybe like 300 yards. Glancing down at her training pants, Tessa was glad she wasn't wearing a dress. Her legs would have defiantly frozen off by now.

She was still crying; that was another reason she hated crying, once she started it was a while till she stopped. She didn't even bother wiping them away; it wasn't like anyone was coming to find her.

Suddenly the roof hatch swung open and there stood William Herondale, panting heavily. She was caught so off guard that she lost her balance. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Will flying towards her. She closed her eyes waiting for death to sweep upon her.


	3. Forget him

**Wow, so that last one was really short.** **Sorry about that. Hope this one is better. R & R, thanks.**

_Suddenly the roof hatch swung open and there stood William Herondale, panting heavily. She was caught so off guard that she lost her balance. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Will flying towards her. She closed her eyes waiting for death to sweep upon her._

"No!" Will flew towards Tessa as she disappeared over the ledge. He had no idea what he was doing, suddenly he was in the air hurling to the ground too. His arms wrapped around Tessa's waist and he waited. If he was so die, at least it would be holding the person he loved.

Will tried to prepare for the landing with some of the Shadowhunting techniques he had learned, but he seriously doubted they would be any help. He caught one little glance of Tessa. She was curled up with her eyes closed; she looked so peaceful.

Suddenly all the rushing air stopped around them. They both raised their heads to find that they were alive. Will was still holding on to Tessa but now he was in a kneeling position. His right foot firmly on the ground, his left knee hovering about it. Will had no idea how he had done it, "That might be handy for some of my decedents." He muttered under his breath.

Tessa pulled out of his grasp and stood up, "How did you- but I was- then we were- but now… What!" Will stood up seeming unaffected. "Well this clearly means I'm am more fantastic that I already thought."

Tessa sighed and grabbed onto Will's sleeve, pulling him all the way into her room.

"See, I knew you would rather do it in your room." Will exclaimed. Tessa immediately blushed but not long after she smacked her hand across his face. That was when Will finally got serious.

"Don't think that we aren't going to talk about… that." Tessa waved her hands around trying to find the words.

"What? Do you think I'm one of Mortmain's henchmen now?" A sly smile creaked onto Will's face.

"No, I would be dead if you were." Then the smile disappeared of Will's face.

"He doesn't want you dead." Will said without any emotion.

"Will, I don't-" But before Tessa could finish what she was saying, Will had pulled her towards him and connected her lips with his. One arm was around her waist and the other on the side of her neck. At first Tessa was shocked but then she melted into him. She slid her hands up his chest and started to push off his heavy coat. He let it fall to the ground and returned his hands to their positions before.

Suddenly Will pulled away, "Hold on, what about Lightwood?" He asked nodding to the door.

Tessa hesitated for a second. She thought about how Will came to find her, not Gabriel. How Gabriel probably just left in his carriage, not giving a second thought about her. "Forget him."

**I don't really know where to take it from there. Maybe Will and Gabriel get in a fight. Maybe I will bring Jem in. Then it will be a three- man fight for Tessa's love. I don't know. Review with your opinion on what I should do. I always love reading reviews. Thanks guys. R & R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I decided I probably won't be continuing this story. I thought of an absolutely brilliant plot for another story based off of TMI characters. So I will be using my time on that one. Please check it out. If you want me to continue this, just review saying so. Thanks, bye.**


End file.
